Ivykit's Story
by Charcolae
Summary: Ivykit is a ThunderClan kit. His father is the strong leader, Geckostar. His mother is a beautiful queen called Dovefur. And he is on the eve of his apprentice ceremony. Then one ShadowClan raid changes everything. Chap 2 up! R
1. Meet the Kits

Disclaimer: Warriors is Erin Hunters. **But Ivykit is MINE!**

**A/n **Reposted because I fixed a bunch or errors!

Dovefur's three kits were playing outside of the nursery. Rosekit yowled,

"I am Geckostar! Die, ebil Eaglestar!"

Rosekit mercilessly pawed her sister, Poppykit, who yowled something like,

"Mother! I don't want to play this game! I don't want to be Eaglestar! Make Rosekit stop!"

The she-kits calmer brother, Ivykit, watched a few tail lengths away. His dark green eyes studied his sisters. Rosekit said something like,

"Poppykit! You are such a baby! Why do you always ruin my fun!"

Dovefur had heaved herself up and had separated the two kits.

"Rosekit, you know Poppykit doesn't like to play rough like that! Now, get back inside the nursery!"

Dovefur herded the two she-kits inside. She then stepped back outside and said, "Come on Ivykit, its time to rest." Ivykit stood and shook his fluffy black and white patched fur and padded after his mother. As he stepped into the nursery, he cast one glance backwards and caught sight of his father, Geckostar, padding out of his den.

"Father!" Ivykit burst out, rushing over to the thick shouldered black and white tom. "Father! Are you going on patrol? Will there be a battle? Can I come?" Ivykit's dark green eyes were shining.

Geckostar looked down on his son. "I was just coming to visit you and your sisters and mother, but you can help me carry some fresh-kill." Together they padded over to the fresh-kill pile, while Dovefur watched from the nursery entrance, beaming. Ivykit and his sisters had turned six moons and Dovefur knew Geckostar was testing his son. Ivykit padded with his father to the fresh-kill pile. Geckostar picked up two mice and motioned for Ivykit to pick up a shrew. Ivykit picked up the shrew in his jaws and they padded towards the nursery. Dovefur settled herself next to Poppykit and Rosekit. The two had settled next to each other and Rosekit bit Poppykit harshly on the shoulder. Poppykit wailed and Dovefur shook her head in irritation. Geckostar and Ivykit stepped into the nursery and set down the fresh-kill. Rosekit and Poppykit were civil for once and shared the shrew after a quick, "Thank you, Ivykit." Ivykit took one of the mice and settled next to his sisters.

"I am holding their ceremonies at sun high." Geckostar murmured. "I am giving Ivykit to Streamfur. Rosekit will go to Lionstep and Poppykit will go to Greynose."

Dovefur nodded approvingly. "Streamfur is a good cat, she will teach Ivykit well. I'm not so sure how Poppykit will fare with Greynose; he is such a grumpy old tom. But Rosekit and Lionstep is a good match." Dovefur shook her lovely white pelt. Geckostar smiled at his mate.

"Ivykit has great potential. He will make a noble warrior someday. And Poppykit will be a companionate queen. Rosekit is very fierce; she will be a hard she-cat to beat in battle."

Ivykit stopped eating his mouse and padded to his parents.

"Mother, father?" He asked, his deep green eyes glowing. "When can I go hunting? I would like to feed my clan."

Geckostar's eyes shone. "Soon, son, soon."

A/n

How cute! Here is a quick peek into the time before Ivykit:

Geckostar was once Geckofur, a strong young warrior. He was injured in battle and had to remain in camp were he met Dovepaw, an apprentice not too much younger than himself. The fell in love and after Dovepaw, now Dovefur, had been a warrior for 12 moons they had their first litter of kits. They are now named Tigerfur, Featherheart, and Badgerstep. Their fourth kit was named Owlpaw, but she died in her first battle. Soon after their first litter was born, Geckofur became deputy. He did not become leader until his first litter had been named warriors. This is Dovefur's second litter; one kit died soon after birth and did not have a name.

Profiles:

Rosekit: Rosekit is a fiery young she-kit. She has a flaming ginger pelt and amber eyes.

Poppykit: Poppykit is a gentle she-kit. She has medium-length black fur and yellow-green eyes.

Ivykit: Ivykit is a thinking tom. He has medium-length black and white patched fur and deep green eyes.

Dovefur: Dovefur is a pure white queen with bright yellow eyes.

Geckostar: Geckostar is a black tom with a white chest and front paws. He has deep green eyes and a sometimes brutal personality.

I Need Votes On:

Should Dovefur only be important in this chapter?

Should one of the sisters die?

Should any of the older siblings be important?

Should there be a bully?

PLOT?


	2. Ivypaw

Disclaimer: Warriors is Erin Hunters. **But Ivykit is mine!**

**A/n **Reposted because I fixed a bunch or errors!

Streamfur was sitting outside of the warriors den. Her body was lean and lithe, and a supple brown pelt went over it. She had beautiful silver tabby stripes down her back, ending at the silver tip of her tail. Her eyes were silver as well. Next to her sat a brown tabby tom with a grey muzzle. The tom was called Greynose because the flesh of his nose was grey. You could not tell now, he was close to retiring and the fur around his muzzle was the same steel grey as his nose. He had narrowed amber eyes that scrutinized every movement every cat made. And next to Greynose sat Lionstep; Lionstep was a young warrior with a shining golden pelt and huge paws. The three to-be mentors were discussing the training of their apprentices. Streamfur was adamant about teaching them to defend themselves first. She had been friends with Owlpaw and had been devastated when she was killed. Greynose felt that hunting should come first, he was very old fashioned and was against fighting. Lionstep took to the middle ground, putting in a word here and there. They were all quiet as Geckostar padded over. The leader of ThunderClan sat with the three soon to be mentors.

"Are you ready for the ceremony?" Geckostar mewed briskly. Streamfur and Lionstep nodded solemnly but Greynose rasped,

"Will you please tell this mouse-brained she-cat that the new apprentices should be taught how to hunt first? She is convinced that the three new apprentices should learn how to fight immediately!"

Geckostar closed his dark green eyes and said, "Greynose, I have known you since I was an apprentice. I respect you. But I believe that trouble may be coming. ShadowClan is becoming restless once again with Eaglestars' recent rise to power. The new apprentices must learn to fight first."

Streamfur hide a smirk of satisfaction and Greynose fumed. Lionstep curled his long fluffy tail around his huge paws and said quietly,

"Geckostar, I hope you aren't offended, but I disagree." Streamfur watched the young warrior but didn't speak, so Lionstep continued. "They should first learn the boundaries, as any new apprentice would, and then they should learn basic hunting; Mice and voles. The real basic hunting techniques. And then they should learn to fight. This way, they can learn a balance of things, not just one."

Geckostar gazed at the young warrior for a long moment and finally he smiled.

"Well done, Lionstep, I can see Badgerstep taught you well." Lionstep beamed and sat straighter. Geckostar nodded and said, "You are ready? It is time." He turned and began to pad towards Highrock, as the green-leaf sun beat down on his patched fur.

Mean while, Ivykit sat quietly as his mother's tongue rasped over his fur again and again. He closed his deep green eyes in comfort, knowing that soon he must leave the comfort of the nursery. Rosekit sat not to far away, chattering endlessly to poor Poppykit, who sat washing her pretty smoky black pelt with eyes made slits of annoyance. Dovefur stepped away from Ivykit and gazed at her children. She beamed with pride and said,

"There is your father calling the meeting, come now children!"

She herded the kits to their place of honor, sitting under Highrock gazing up into their fathers green gaze. Geckostar looked down on his kits and then to the assembled ThunderClan cats. He took a deep breath and began,

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting." He paused and allowed everyone to get settled. "Today we are here to give three kit's their apprentice names. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits. They would like to become warriors of ThunderClan, but must first become apprentices. Rosekit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw. Lionstep, you have proved yourself a capable and loyal warrior, I hope you will pass on these traits to Rosepaw."

Lionstep touched noses with Rosepaw and they stepped a little away until the ceremony was over.

"Poppykit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Poppypaw. Greynose, you have proved yourself a dependable and wise warrior, I hope you will pass on these traits to Poppypaw."

Greynose touched noses with his final apprentice before he retired and they sat near Lionstep and Rosepaw.

"And Ivykit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Ivypaw. Streamfur, you have proved yourself a fierce and quick-witted warrior, I hope you will pass on these traits to Ivypaw."

Streamfur touched noses with Ivypaw and the Clan began cheering, "Rosepaw! Poppypaw! Ivypaw!" But to Ivypaw it was all a blur, he vaguely remembered saying goodbye to his mother, he also remembered Streamfur leading him towards the camp entrance with his sisters and their mentors. Now, when his brain was cleared of the excited fog, he found himself on the border of ThunderClan and ShadowClan. He realized his back was arched and he was hissing, and so were his companions. Before them stood a ShadowClan raiding party, Ivypaw was horrified and fascinated at the same time. Suddenly, the battle ensued. An apprentice she-cat nearly twice Ivypaws' size leapt toward him, pinning his to the ground. He vainly fought against the she-cat, who was hissing in his face and digging her claws into his fur. Streamfur was grappling with the ShadowClan deputy, Spottedfur. She fought and hissed but couldn't contend with the tom's weight. A bit away, a huge tabby tom named Heavypelt held down both Poppypaw and Rosepaw. Greynose fought with a silver tom called Longpaw that was three times as young as him and was dodging all of the old toms' attacks. Lionstep threw off another ShadowClan warrior and turned to help Streamfur. He yowled his battle cry and threw himself at Spottedfur, landing on his back and digging his huge claws into his back. Spottedfur yowled and let his guard down enough that Streamfur could dig her back claws into his soft belly. Spottedfur threw off the tom and swiped his claws across the she-cats flank before turning and fleeing for his own territory. Ivypaw yowled for help and the apprentice, called Specklepaw, bit his shoulder fiercely. Ivypaw managed to sink his fangs into the large apprentice's shoulder, which sent her running. Greynose and Lionstep ran off Longpaw and Streamfur and Ivypaw tag-teamed Heavypelt. When finally all the ShadowClan cats were gone the three siblings lay in a heap, Rosepaw with a jagged gash in her shoulder and Poppypaw with a cut along her tail. Ivypaw sported a nasty bite wound from Specklepaw. Streamfur's pelt was torn and Lionstep was limping. Greynose sat and began licking his ripped flank, muttering. Ivypaw closed his eyes and sighed,

"If all our training sessions are like that, I don't doubt if we will be warriors in half the regular time." He wheezed slightly, exhausted. The play fight of that morning seemed so far away.

_No wonder father is so distant… _He mused. _I wonder how often this happens to him._

He didn't have to wait long to ask, for his father came bounding up, Featherheart, Tigerfur, and Badgerstep by his flanks. His face was clouded with anger and he immediately began planning a counter-raid. Badgerstep, his deputy, snarled approval when his father claimed they would attack the next sunrise. Geckostar took one look at the six battered cats; he decided that they would stay behind on the raid. Rosepaw looked up and said defiantly,

"Aw, I could take that mouse-brain Heavypelt with my eyes closed!" To show she closed her eyes and hissed menacingly. Geckostar laughed and said,

"Rosepaw, do as you're told, no need and sacrificing our newest apprentices on border skirmish." Rosepaw looked up happily and nodded. Poppypaw looked up and mewed unhappily,

"Geckostar, can I go back to camp now? My tail hurts!" Her big yellow-green eyes were pleading. Geckostar nodded.

"Back to camp with the six of you, go strait to Willowtail." Streamfur nodded and began herding the apprentices towards camp and the handsome medicine cat, Willowtail.

A/n

Wow, quite a first day huh? Yes, Specklepaw will reappear, but that's all I'm saying right now.

I Need Votes On:

Poppypaw + Willowtail?

Rosepaw + Lionstep?

Ivypaw + Specklepaw?

Streamfur + Lionstep?

Ivypaw + Bully?

Rosepaw + Bully?

Badgerstep Tigerstar/Hawkfrost?

Potential Bully Names:

Shrewpaw

Weaselpaw

Riverpaw

Stormpaw

Dewpaw

Or give me one of YOUR ideas!

Also, warriors names for the apprentices:

**Bold** My Fav

Ivypelt, Ivyheart, Ivytail, Ivyclaw, **Ivyeyes**, Ivyface

Roseclaw, Rosetail, Rosefur, Roseheart, **Roserain**, Rosewind

Poppyfur, Poppypelt, Poppytail, Poppyface, **Gentlepoppy**

Specklefur, Specklepelt, Speckleface, Speckleclaw, **Specklewind**

Or one of your Ideas!


	3. List of Clans

**ThunderClan**

Leader

Geckostar – Black and white tom with deep green eyes

Deputy

Badgerstep – Black and white tom with fierce yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Dewpaw

Medicine Cat

Willowtail – Brown pelted tom with gentle blue eyes

Warriors

Tigerfur – White tom with distinctive black stripes and forest green eyes

Featherheart – White she-cat with a black tail  
Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Streamfur – Brown pelted she-cat with silver tabby stripes and silver eyes  
Apprentice: Ivypaw

Greynose – Old brown tabby tom with a grey muzzle  
Apprentice: Poppypaw

Lionstep – Golden tom with big paws  
Apprentice: Rosepaw

Rabbitfur – Long-legged brown tom

Morningfur – Battle-scarred black tom

Dovefur -- Beautiful white she-cat

Apprentices

Ivypaw – Black and white patched tom with deep green eyes

Poppypaw – Smoky black she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Rosepaw – Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Wolfpaw – Brown tom with a black paw

Dewpaw – Silver she-cat with long fangs and crystal blue eyes

Queens

Gentleface – Quiet grey tabby she-cat

Elders

Crowears – Red tom with black ears

Crookedtail – Black tom with a crooked tail

**WindClan**

Leader

Sorrelstar – Yellow she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy

Tawnybird – Tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat

Littleriver – Brown pelted she-cat with fierce yellow eyes

Warriors

Whiteriver – White tom with blue eyes

Skypelt – Brown she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Bluepaw

Whisperpelt – Grey tom with smoky eyes  
Apprentice: Riverpaw

Rabbitfoot – Fleet young tom with huge feet  
Apprentice: Lavenderpaw

Hawkwing – Brown tabby

Apprentices

Bluepaw – Pretty blue-silver she-cat

Riverpaw – Black tom with deep blue eyes

Lavenderpaw – Blue she-cat

Queens

Frostface – White and grey she-cat

Elders

Patchfur – Grey and white tom

Brokenjaw – Silver she-cat with a twisted jaw

**ShadowClan**

Leader

Eaglestar – Dark tabby she-cat

Deputy

Spottedfur – Black tom with white spots and bright yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Longpaw

Medicine Cat

Nettleclaw – Smoky tan tom

Warriors

Leafears – White she-cat with big ears

Heavypelt – Thick furred grey tabby tom  
Apprentice: Specklepaw

Echostream – Yellow tabby she-cat  
Apprentice: Lostpaw

Rushingwind – Intelligent grey tom

Apprentices

Specklepaw – Pretty silver she-cat with black speckles

Longpaw – Brown and grey tom

Lostpaw – Ghost-like grey she-cat

Queens

Hailwhisper – Steel grey she-cat

Elders

Blindface – Battle-scarred tabby

Longpelt – Quiet old she-cat with a long red pelt

**RiverClan**

Leader

Stormstar – Black tom with grey spots

Deputy

Wolfstone – Menacing grey tom with wolf-ish eyes

Medicine Cat

Stonepelt – Brown she-cat

Warriors

Quailwing – Multi-colored tom

Finchsong – Small tabby she-cat  
Apprentice: Brindlepaw

Squirrelfur – Grey tom with a long bushy tail  
Apprentice: Quickpaw

Volefang – Orange she-cat  
Apprentice: Russetpaw

Apprentices

Quickpaw – Ginger tom

Russetpaw – Red she-cat

Brindlepaw – Brindle she-cat

Queens

Weaselheart – Shifty brown she-cat

Elders

Losttail – Grumpy old tom with a partial tail

Quietvoice – Silver she-cat with no voice


	4. Surprise

Disclaimer: Warriors is Erin Hunters. **But Ivypaw is MINE!**

_A/n_

_Final names:_

_Ivygaze – Thanks to Gaze of Sea_

_Rosewater – Thanks to my RL friend_

_Poppybreeze – Thanks to Sauronclaw and Gaze of Sea _

_Specklewing – Thanks to Sauronclaw_

_Final Best Friend/Bully Name:_

_Dewpaw/Dewstripe_

_Now, back to the story!_

The six beaten cats padded into the camp and Dovefur immediately ran up and began fawning over her kits.

"Oh! My kits, what has happened to you! Rosepaw, look at your poor shoulder! Poppypaw, your poor tail! Ivypaw! Your shoulder, too?"

The mentors managed to tear their apprentices away from their horrified mother and herded them into Willowtail's den. Willowtail was a young tom, with a thick brown pelt and soft blue eyes. He checked over each of the cats and sent them on there way, but Streamfur stayed behind and spoke to her old den-mate for a long while. Ivypaw led his sisters toward the apprentice den where they were greeted by the sight of a beautiful grey tabby she-cat. Ivypaw stood still for a moment, awe struck by the sheer beauty of her. Her fur was steel grey and shone in the pale light that filtered through the top of the den. She had eyes like to crystals, and deadly, but lovely white fangs that were unusually long. Ivypaw suddenly remembered who she was, but it couldn't be. Rosepaw mewed happily,

"Hello, Dewpaw!" Dewpaw looked up, finally noticing the injured trio. She nodded quietly and went back to washing her tail, which was incredibly long and fluffy. Ivypaw swallowed and remembered the old Dewpaw, loud and mean. She was always picking on him, especially because she got to leave the nursery before him. Her mother was Gentleface, a quiet grey she-cat. But Dewpaw took after her father, loud and obnoxious Rabbitfur. Ivypaw swallowed and managed to choke out,

"H-h-hello, Dewpaw…" He swished his tail self-consciously as Dewpaw let her devilishly cold eyes look over the handsome new apprentice. She finally opened her mouth to speak, revealing her incredibly long fangs,

"Long time no see, Ivypaw."

And she smiled.

Ivypaw was awe-struck. He felt Poppypaw leading him over to a corner of the den and making him lay down. He also saw his sisters leave to go get more poppy seeds and ask Willowtail what to do with a cat that has been struck dumb. Dewpaw watched him from the other side of the den. Ivypaw sat up and smiled weakly at her and said,

"ShadowClan raiding party." He laughed nervously. "Do you think you will get to go on the raid?"

Dewpaw shrugged and said, "If Badgerstep will let me."

Ivypaw nodded and felt his eyelids begin to droop. He yawned and Dewpaw said,

"You should probably get some rest." Ivypaw nodded and fell into a deep slumber.

Specklepaw, at the same time, was pacing around inside the ShadowClan apprentice den. She couldn't figure out why the sight of that puny ThunderClan apprentice had terrified her so much. Her mentor, Heavypelt, had said it was just the thrill of battle making her heart race. For Specklepaw, this was the first time she had ever doubted her mentor. She swished her deep red tail back and forth, trying to figure out what about that young tom had planted fear into her heart so. She hissed in frustration and turned to pace, again, around the den. Her friend, Longpaw, sat watching her and finally mewed,

"Heavypelt will be angry if you don't rest. What has flustered you so much, Specklepaw?" Her friends blue flecked amber eyes were filled with worry.

Specklepaw sat and sighed, "You remember that black and white tom at the raid this morning?" Longpaw nodded. "Something about him scared me." Longpaw looked amused and said,

"Is that all?" Specklepaw looked hurt and her brown and grey friend sighed. "I'm sorry, Specklepaw, but he is just another apprentice. You will get over it soon enough."

Specklepaw sighed and padded over to her nest and flopped down sadly. She thought for a moment and fell asleep with a smile.

_I'll just have to speak to him at the next Gathering…_

When Ivypaw woke up at sun down, the camp was buzzing with excitement. Dewpaw was washing her fur and she said to Ivypaw,

"Badgerstep has just announced that you and your mentor get to go on the raid."

Ivypaw stared at her and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He padded wobbly to Dewpaw and stuttered out,

"M-me and St-st-streamfur get t-t-to go on the raid?" He asked dumbly and Dewpaw nodded. Ivypaw was still confused as he stumbled out of the apprentices den. Streamfur was sitting outside of the warriors den looking worried. Ivypaw padded sleepily over to her and she quickly and quietly explained to him what was going on.

"Geckostar told Badgerstep to choose who should go on the raid. He chose Rabbitfur, Featherheart, Tigerfur, and Morningfur, me, Wolfpaw, Dewpaw and you."

Ivypaw couldn't keep his face from twisting in confusion.

"But… Geckostar said…" Streamfur nodded and Ivypaw was quiet. He looked around for his sisters and saw them glaring at him from across camp. He flinched visibly at their scorn and looked back at Streamfur, fully awake. Dewpaw padded over with Badgerstep. Ivypaw smiled at Dewpaw and stared up at Badgerstep, who was one of the biggest cats in all the Clans. He had gotten his name from driving a she-badger out of ThunderClan territory by himself. The she-badger had rewarded him by breaking his front left paw, which healed in such a way that made it twisted. He could still walk and fight, but he limped. Ivypaw had always admired his elder brother, and wanted to be just like him. Badgerstep nodded to Ivypaw and mewed to Streamfur,

"Be ready. We leave when Silverpelt appears. Geckostar plans on possibly taking a hostage." Streamfur looked shocked.

"A hostage? What will that prove?" Badgerstep shrugged and turned away, flicking his tail to have Dewpaw follow. Ivypaw looked up at his mentor, a look of fear and foreboding plastered to his once kit innocent features. Streamfur sighed and said,

"Come, Ivypaw, I must teach you how to fight. And quickly."

The pair bounded out of camp to the training hollow, where Streamfur began the fastest training lesson of her life.

A/n

Evil-ness of Badgerstep! I LOVE THAT CAT!

Siacatmesecat – Your cat is actually named Tawnybird (Autumn) and Echostream (Thistle).


End file.
